spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chinatown!
Chinatown! 'is the 6th episode in Season 1 of ''Rags to Riches. Plot It's Chinese New Year and the two rivals halt the war to celebrate in Chinatown. But will this rivalry really pause or will it keep going on? Transcript the Chum Bucket '''Eugene: ''(approaches Plankton)'' Um, hey there Sheldon. (notices all the Chinese decorations) What place is this? New China? Sheldon: Did you lose your calendar? It’s Chinese New Year! Wait, are you here to get rid of my last 67 customers? Eugene: '''67? Woah, how many did you have before? '''Sheldon: 210. Eugene: '''Oh. Nah, I’m making my own restaurant. But THAT’S for another episode. '''Sheldon: You broke the fourth wall again. Eugene: How many times DID we break the fourth wall? Sheldon: 21. Eugene: Anyway, today we’re not going to be fighting. We’ll be going to Bikini Bottom Chinatown! and Eugene board the bus to Chinatown. Eugene: (boards off) Woah. gingle plays. Sheldon: I’m starving. Random Fish: I’m hungry too. Eugene:'' (comes back with a fortune cookie)'' Let me read it. “Your best friend has betrayed you a couple of episodes back and will do so again today.” Sheldon: What an accurate fortune. Well, since everyone is starving, I’ll use it to my advantage and open up a stall here. Eugene: I’ll open one too, I’ll name it….CHIMI CHANGA! Sheldon: Um…okay. Eugene: ''(speed builds his stall)'' DONE! Sheldon: Wow, that’s fast. But as you see, I brought an inflatable food truck. Eugene: Okay. But while you were talking, I just made 7,000 dollars. EVERYONE’S BUYING HERE! Customer #1: CHIMI CHANGA RICE CAKES FTW! Customer #2: Um, sir. Can I have one dumpling. Eugene: Okay, (checks in his container and sees that everything is sold out) I’m really sorry but…we’re out of stock. Customers: (throw tomatoes at him) Customer #2: Hey, there’s another stall over there! Plankton: OH YEAH, GIMME MORE MO—Chinatown love! Let me plug in the speakers first and….DONE! play the sound of “cha-ching!” Eugene: (sobs) WAIT A MINUTE. (grabs a dragon suit) Hey everyone! If you like my dance then please give me money—I mean Chinatown love! Customer #3: We have a lot of money so….(money rain begins) Eugene: '''AW YEAH! '''Sheldon: '''Oh well, I’ll just leave him here while I bring both of the bus tokens. '''Eugene: (dances uncontrollably) I’M A DANCE LORD! Sheldon: So long sucka! (gets stepped on) OOUUCHHH!!!!! Eugene: (Uptown Funk plays) Awww——hey! This hit that ice cold…. Customer #2: '''Hey guys, McDonald’s is selling Mooncake themed burgers! '''Customer #1: '''LET’S GET FAT! '''Eugene: Wait, where’s Sheldon? THE BUS TICKETS! OH NO. Sheldon: 'He’ll never get back! ''1 hour later… '''Sheldon: ''(in the Chum Bucket)'' OH FISHPASTE. IT’S EUGENE. Eugene: It’s payback time. Sheldon: HOW DID YOU GET BACK? Eugene: I’m rich now, Plankton me boy. Remember? Sheldon: Oh yeah, I forgot. Eugene: It’s too late to fight anymore. Let’s do this tomorrow. Sheldon: That’s it? You just leave? What kind of person are you—''(turns back and sees that he’s alone.)'' Sheldon: '''Um, Eugene? Are you still there? Um…I’m a bit scared…hello? '''Robot:'' (comes out of nowhere) DESTROY ALL LIFEFORMS. DESTROY ALL LIFEFORMS. '''Sheldon:' AHHH!!!! End. Category:Episodes Category:Rags to Riches Category:Season Finale Category:2015